Escape from London
by winkywoo2008
Summary: It is 2027...Enzyme Inc. has lost control of its specimens and London is now a bloody wasteland. Can the US Marines and two unlikely experiments stop the Terran Syndicate from purging the whole city to get the lost surviors out in time?


Escape from London

Chapter I

_They were supposed to evolve mankind…to make us…seem, equal with the experiments…they were supposed to make us lifelong partners with the stronger experiments, to make us…not appear weak…_

_We were wrong…_

LONDON, ENGLAND, 2027

The sky was a fiery red; smoke and ash seem to replace the clear air that once has been here. It has been a week since…the _outbreak_. Enzyme Inc., the corporation responsible, has lost control of its…_specimens_…and now…it has been set loose upon the world. The British Royal Army is now the only form of organized human society left on the UK Island…

"Holy shit! It's got a fuckin chainsaw!" a soldier screamed, only to have his head removed. A grotesque, bald human wearing a butcher's apron, gave a fierce growl, and charged at the squad, the chainsaw attached to its arm still running. The squad had already wasted ten clips total on it, and it didn't go down. When they thought they were goners, an experiment, armored in dusty-red armor with bright IEDs on each joint, downed it with one blow to the head.

"Get 'em with a headshot guys!" the experiment advised cheerfully, reloading his slim, black laser-rifle. The British-soldiers gave a cheer and ran towards a supply depot back in the western sector of the city. The depot was extremely active, soldiers of the newly formed Terran-Syndicate were running about, transporting supplies, healing the wounded and comforting the distraught.

"Commander Thomas!" a TS soldier saluted. A black-furred, muscular experiment with bat wings, a scar on his left eye, a silver earring in his right ear and baggy jeans, turned around.

"Call me Tom please, and what is it?" he cocked a brow, crossing his arms.

"We've rescued another survivor squad just a click due east, it was the Butcher again…" he reported. "That's the last of 'em…what now?"

"Hmmm…." Tom sighed, resting on a curved seat, overlooking the command-post. "We might as well clear a path for 'em towards the harbor…and then purge the UK…"

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted, and walked away. Tom swerved around in his seat, and picked up a frame. In it, lied a photograph of him close with Dr. Leafgreen, the smartest person ever since Einstein and Jumba. Tom remembered the bitter moment oh so clearly…

_Washington D.C., 2020_

Tom walked closely beside his father's side, a tall boy wearing a black trench-coat, a helmet with a large visor, connected by small wires to a pack on his back, and a silver device with a rose-pattern branded onto it, capable of switching from an electrical-whip, to a rapier, then a staff and back again. Standing nearly at the doctor's shoulders, he carefully scanned the cheering crowd. The doctor was about to meet with the US President for his work on eradicating the Malaria disease once and for all. And then, a wave of smells hit him. Steel…Copper…Aluminum…_Gunpowder_! Someone among the crowd is wielding a weapon, so Tom knew that one mistake would be fatal…possibly for the doctor. A man, wearing a NASCAR baseball-cap, white button shirt, jeans and formal shoes, walked up and asked the doctor for a handshake.

"Back off pal!" Tom growled. The man threw his hands up and backed away fearfully.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Tom! What's riled you up all of a sudden?" Andrew exclaimed, quickly apologizing to the man.

"Someone here is carrying a firearm, and I'm not taking any chances…" he explained hastily.

"Okay…" that's all the doctor said after a nervous gulp. Before Tom could realize, another man, this time, dressed in a business suit, pulled out an MK23, and shot the doctor three times in the chest. Instantly, he vanished among the panicking crowd.

"The doctor is shot! Get that fucker now!" a Terran-Syndicate officer screamed, gently lowering the in-shock doctor to the ground and opening his coat.

"Stay with me dad, we'll get you through this!" Tom said, holding his father's revealed head with his paw. The doctor's eyes, hazel and now slightly cloudy, were wide with shock. He turned his face towards Tom, and uttered his last words.

"Hold me, I'm scared…" he said shakily. Tom did so, and he felt the doctor go limp in his arms…

_The Present_

All through that flashback, Tom increasingly tightened his grip on the doctor's silver device, given to him when the doctor couldn't be saved in the hospital over in Oahu of Hawaii.

_I promise dad…I'll get that fucker whatever it takes…_ he growled in his mind.

_Eastern London…_

"Zulu squad in position over Enzyme Inc. headquarters, over…" Captain Jemen Yuhj radioed on his helmet.

"Good, you know your mission: get in there, rescue the survivors, and get out ASAP" Tom radioed, having regained his composure.

"Roger, out…" Jemen replied. "Alright boys, move in!"

_Experimentation Room, Basement Level_

An experiment with red fur, a fiery orange abdomen with markings of the same color and purple dripping stripes on his wrists, looked around the rusting, claustrophobic room, paws shoved in his jeans pockets.

"I could get used to this…" he grinned. Somewhere in his screwed up and demented mind, he already laid out how he would live his days here.

"Same here…" a soft, but guttural voice rang out.

"Who's there?" the experiment responded after regaining himself from being jumped.

"The names Ghan…" an orange-furred experiment with welding goggles over his eyes, appeared from above. "What's yours?"

"Psych, now get down here, or I'll make ya!" he finished with a laugh. Ghan jumped from the ceiling railing and landed with expert precision, and walked up to Psych.

"Hmm…you're a cocky one…that kind of behavior makes one prone to mistakes…" Ghan studied. "Ones…that can be easily…_exploited_"

"He-e-ey! Don't get any funny ideas, I'm tougher then I look!" Psych warned.

"Ah yes, I know your strengths…" the mysterious experiment started pacing. "Ability to become a ghost, strong telekinesis…generate lightning or electricity and can learn as fast as Stitch…"

"What the-okay, how the _fuck_ did you find that out?" Psych snapped, bolts of lightning running between his claws.

"Psychic powers…" he said simply. When Psych gave a disbelief look, Ghan gave a small laugh. "Nah, I'm kidding ya…one of my friend's creator, Dr. Leafgreen, happen to scrounge that up from Jumba's databank…"

"Okay…that makes sense…what are ya doin' here?" the young experiment calmed down, now becoming curious.

"Ahh…I was outside, doin' a lil shoppin' for my buddy, Michael, when I got chased by those things in the initial wave…" he began in a calm and relaxed tone. "I hid here, occasionally checking to see if it's safe to go…"

"I see…I came here cuz I wanted to know what all the hype was about…" Psych shrugged.

"Oh?" Ghan lifted an eyebrow.

"A lot of people kept saying Enzyme Corp was an evil company" he began. "Infringing on Human Rights, illegal genetic experimentation, all that shit…"

"And?" Ghan wanted him to continue, intrigued by this.

"They just exaggerated it…" he shrugged. "There are a few unorthodox methods here and there, but all in all, it's just damn hippies doin' what they do best: exaggerate things…"

"You're a funny one…" Ghan laughed. "It's actually hard to make me laugh, so I'll give you that one, I think we'll be good friends here…"

"Oh really?" Psych gave a playful tone. "Anything else I should know about?"

"My friend, Michael? He's an Arctic Fox who pretty much cross-dresses and works as a Forensic Investigator…" he said simply. "Nice guy though…"

"I have an Arctic Fox friend as well, name's Analu" Psych smiled. "He's a Marine, ranked Captain and specializes in Sharpshooting…"

"Sniper?" Ghan shrugged.

"Yep…" he nodded.

_Fort Drum, New York_

"Alright Privates!" the drill sergeant, a black-furred Jackal, shouted. "Here's what we got: the UK is overrun by a corporation who lost control of its experiments, and we're sent in to clean it up!"

"Yo, Analu…" Allan, a Red Fox Staff Sergeant, nudged his friend, both of them watching the ongoing scene from the side. "Remember what I said last month?"

"Yeah…" Analu nodded his voice slightly feminine. "You said that there's going to be an outbreak soon…"

"Pay up…" he smirked, holding out a paw. Growling, Analu fished out money worth $45.95 and slapped it into his friend and squad-mate's paw.

"I'm gonna get that money back!" he warned.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever" Allan laughed, counting the money.


End file.
